


The Best Way to Heal

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You come home injured from a bad mission. Wanda and Natasha take care of you.





	The Best Way to Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: krasivaya = beautiful
> 
> printsessa = princess
> 
> lyublyu = love

“Shit.” You whispered as hydra agents started to surround you. “Shit shit shit.”

You were currently on a mission with Pietro and Clint. You had to get into the hydra base and get the information you needed. But just as you were about to get it, you got surrounded. 

You find some cover as the agents start shooting at you. You start shooting back, you start taking them out one by one. You had to start fighting some of the agents in hand to hand combat. As you were fighting, you didn’t see another agent come up behind you with a knife.

You gasp as the agent stabs your side a few times. You quickly turn around and take the agent out. You get back behind cover. You placed your hand over the stab wounds to try and stop the bleeding. “I could use some help guys.” You say to Clint and Pietro through comms. 

Suddenly you feel a gust of wind and Pietro was by your side. “Get the jet ready, old man.” He says to Clint over the comms. He carefully picks you up and speeds off back the the jet where Clint was waiting for you. 

Pietro sets you done carefully. “You‘ll be ok (Y/N).“ Clint starts the jet and takes off.

“I know, it just hurts like hell.” You move a little bit to get comfortable. You look down at your side, you had to stop the bleeding as best as you could. Just until you got back to the Avengers compound.

You looked at Pietro and he seemed to know what you needed. He went and grabbed some towels and other supplies you might need. “Thanks Pietro.“ You gave him a small smile as you placed a towel over your wounds and put pressure on them.

“You know Natasha and Wanda are going to flip when we get back right?” Clint says from the front of the jet.

You knew he was right, your girlfriends are going to flip. But you know that they only do because they don’t want to lose you and that they love you. 

xxxxx

When Clint landed the jet at the Avengers compound, Natasha was the first to push Clint out of the way, Wanda not far behind her. Natasha ran to you and cupped your face. 

“FRIDAY told us that you were on your way back but that you were injured. What happened, lyublyu?” Natasha asked.

After you told her what had happened, you move to try and stand but Natasha wrapped an arm around you. “I’m fine, Nat.” You sigh. Wanda wraps an arm around your waist.

“Yea you’re totally fine. It’s not like you don’t have any stab wounds or anything.” Nat says sarcastically. But you could tell that she was worried about you and so was Wanda.

Your girlfriends help you out of the jet. They both help you to the floor that you shared with your girlfriends. Wanda brings you into the bedroom, she picks out some pajamas for you. She takes you into the bathroom where Natasha was getting the fist aid kit. 

Natasha helps you sit on the counter, she then slowly lifted up you shirt. When she saw the towel you had over your wounds was soaked in blood her eyes widened. She carefully removed the towel and started to clean your wounds.

“(Y/N), You’re going to need stitches, babe.” Natasha tells you. You just nod, this isn’t the first time that you had to get stitches.

Wanda linked her fingers with yours, every time you winced you would squeeze her hand. “You have to be more careful, printsessa.”

“I know,” You let out a sigh of relief when Natasha finally finished cleaning and stitching up your stab wounds. “I know, love.” 

“We just don’t like seeing you hurt, krasivaya.” Natasha said, she gave you a kiss before she put the fist aid kit away. 

Wanda gave you a quick kiss as you slowly got off the counter. Both Wanda and Natasha helped you get changed into the pajamas that Wanda had picked out.

Once you were changed they both were by you side as they helped you into the bedroom. When you got over to the bed they gently sat you down on the bed and helped you lay down. 

Wanda got in bed next to you and she gently wrapped her arms around you. She was being very careful not to hurt you anymore than you already were. Natasha got into bed also, you were now in between the two women that you loved. Natasha carefully wrapped her arms around you. You rest your head on her chest. Wanda slowly started to run her fingers through your hair.

“While your wounds are healing, you are taking things easy. Whatever you need, Wanda and I will get it for you.” Natasha tells you.

“Nat-”

“Natasha is right.” Wanda says. “You need to take things easy and rest so your wounds can heal.” She continues to run her fingers through your hair.

You let out a sigh. “Alright, I’ll take things easy.” You knew they were right.  

“Good.” Natasha kisses your temple. “Now try and get some sleep, sweetheart. We’ll be here when you wake up.” You nod and snuggle into your girlfriends arms. 

You began to fall asleep when you felt both Nat and Wanda place kisses on your forehead. “Sweet dreams, printsessa. We love you.” You heard Wanda say. 

You were about to tell them that you loved them too but you fell asleep. Once you wake up you’ll make sure to tell them how much you love them.


End file.
